


Braids in her hair

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Shirbert week [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, engaged shirbert, gilbert is annoyingly good at everything, they talk about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Anne teaches Gilbert to braid her hair and they end up talking about their future..//tumblr prompt: Anne teaching Gilbert to braid her hair.





	Braids in her hair

There were only a few days left of summer, which meant only a few days left before Gilbert returned to medical school. It had certainly been an eventful summer, Anne securing a position at Avonlea school but more exciting was Gilbert finally proposing.

They'd had almost the whole summer together in their own little bubble of engagement, but it was sadly drawing to an end. Instead, Gilbert had taken Anne on a walk, carrying her book as she picked wildflowers which she'd tucked into the pocket of his waistcoat or behind his ear.

"Shall we sit here?" Gilbert pointed to the shade of a tree after they'd been walking for a while. He knew Anne was also eager to get back to her book.

She sat down beside him under the tree and sighed, taking her hair down. The wind was clearly no friend to her today and completely messed up her appearance. Not that she needed to worry much anymore, Gilbert had certainly seen her looking worse but he still wanted to marry her. 

She ran a hand through her hair to de-tangle it as much as possible before quickly braiding it to the two braids she'd worn throughout her childhood. It'd been a few years since she'd had her hair like that, and Gilbert was struck with how much younger it made her look, remembering how he'd been infatuated with her the moment he'd seen her. And now...now they were happily engaged. He had to keep reminding himself it was real or he would think it all a dream.

"You did that so quickly." He commented, seeing how she'd tied the braids in no time at all. "I could never do anything like that."

"It really isn't difficult." She said, untying one. "See?"

She showed him, crossing one handful of hair over the other slowly. It was such a simple task but for some reason he was watching her intensely.

"Can I try?" His eyes lit up excitedly. Training to be a doctor meant he'd gained steady hands, and he wanted to put them to the test of trying something new.

"Alright," she laughed, picking up her book. "But don't make me look silly."

"I couldn't if I tried." He gave her that lopsided, earnest smile that she'd grown so fond of. It was so innocent but honest, so...so... Gilbert. She couldn't help but kiss his cheek, causing to smile even more, so much that his eyes were almost squinting shut.

She sat between his legs, folding hers underneath herself so that her knees were resting on top of his. Even though they were an officially engaged couple, Anne hoped no one walked by. If they saw this, who knows what kind of gossip would make its way to Marilla. 

She looked over the top of her book to see his feet sticking out, they were absentmindedly swaying side to side in a childlike way, as he gently ran a hand through her hair. It was the little things like that that she loved.

Gently, he tried to copy what she'd shown him, overlapping his hands to try and form a braid. Anne continued reading, but held up the ribbon she'd been holding for him to tie the braid in place.

"How's that?" He draped it over her shoulder so she could see it.

She took it in her hand, pretending to examine it. He'd annoyingly done a decent job, typical Gilbert. She supposed she couldn't complain, how many girls would want to be in her position with a fiancé who was practically perfect? But still... she'd like him to at least _ pretend _he was bad at something.

"I suppose it'll do." She folded her arms letting the braid drop. "Better than the first time you touched my braid." Memories of that fateful day played in her head, how strange it seemed now that there had ever been a time when she despised Gilbert with all her heart when now it was quite the opposite.

"You flatter me, Anne." He laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist until she wriggled free, turning to face him. 

"You're annoyingly good at everything. It isn't fair."

He smiled sweetly at her, "Or maybe you're such a good teacher that I couldn't help but learn easy."

She smiled, shaking her head at him. He was always trying to get away with things by sweet talking her. Years ago it wouldn't have worked but now...well, she wasn't immune to the Gilbert Blythe charm.

"You can try the other braid." She turned away from him, sitting back so he could braid her hair again.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said proudly, deciding to weave in a few flowers that Anne had picked along their walk earlier. "Maybe one day I'll braid our daughter's hair…"

His hands froze in her hair and she stiffened slightly. "Uh, I mean... sorry." He quickly said and Anne stood up slowly.

"I was just... thinking out loud." He stood up after her, "I know we're only just engaged and I'm not rushing you. I don't know why I even said that-" he was flustered, but more importantly he was scared. Scared he'd just driven Anne out of his arms forever when he'd only just gotten her.

She turned to him, something in her eyes... panic maybe? "You...you think about that sort of thing?"

He shrugged, trying to keep a safe distance from her. "Sometimes. But not for a while obviously, and I'm certainly in no rush. But, do you ever think maybe one day…?"

"I never really allowed myself to think about it, since I certainly never hoped to marry. But…" Anne hesitated before slowly meeting his eyes. "I think it may be a possibility. One day."

Gilbert smiled taking her hand. One day was enough for him. Just knowing he had a future with Anne was all he needed. "I suppose I better take you home." 

"I suppose." She sighed, knowing that soon she'd only be able to communicate with him through letters. Letter writing was romantic but it still didn't compare to these moments with him. 

"Hey," he brushed her cheek, "soon I won't have to say goodbye."

"Better not let Marilla hear you say such things." Anne laughed, her hand resting over his on her cheek. 

"Marilla knows I'm a perfect gentleman." His brows creased in mock offense. 

"Sure. A perfect gentleman." Their noses were almost touching as she said that, before finally Anne closed the space between them.

They walked back to Green Gables arm in arm, Gilbert placing a chaste kiss to Anne's forehead as they stood on the porch.

"I'll miss you, at medical school." She said shyly, holding on to his arms.

He pressed his forehead against hers, "I'll write to you, I promise. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"I wouldn't want to. Not now."

Gilbert finally stepped back, his heart aching at the thought of saying goodbye. But she had her own adventure to start, and he was excited for her. It wouldn't be easy but then again, nothing ever was for them. All they could do is hold on, and soon it would be all alright.


End file.
